<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Never Leave You by superxkorra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381075">I Will Never Leave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra'>superxkorra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saving Hope (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Babies, Brain Surgery, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting, Surgery, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if something goes wrong with one of Maggie’s patients and her life is on the line? How will Sydney deal with it and help her?</p><p> </p><p>Set 1 year after season 5. Maggie and Sydney are together. They live in a quaint apartment together and work at Hope Zion Hospital. Maggie works as an OB/GYN and in the ER, and Sydney was her Mentor but now works as an OB/GYN surgeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Harris/Alex Reid, Sydney Katz/Maggie Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lots of fluff. Lots of love.</p><p>NOTE: I am not an expert on medical terms, situations, or medical operations. I only know vague terms from shows and from what I have experienced personally, so I looked up certain names of operations, injuries, and tools. Please don’t critique my medical knowledge.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN SAVING HOPE or its characters</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days ago was one of the scariest days in Maggie’s Lin’s life. Aside from the possibility of suffering brain damage after the marathon bombing, losing her baby, and having Sydney Katz, her girlfriend, move to Israel with her ex for a year. </p><p>Three days ago, Maggie lost a patient. Two patients; and the blood was on her hands. At least that’s what a family member of the deceased had said. </p><p>*Three Days Prior In The ER*</p><p>“Dr. Lin we need you over here now!!” A nurse called to Maggie from down the hall.</p><p>Maggie rushed across the room to find a pregnant woman being wheeled on a stretcher and a man running beside her, holding her limp hand.</p><p>Maggie shouted, “What happened?!” </p><p>The man, presumed to be her boyfriend, shouted, “Sh-She fell down the stairs! I heard a snap and she’s not breathing!” The man grabbed Maggie’s arm with a powerful grip and continued, “You have to do something please! She’s my wife! CAN YOU DO SOMETHING?” </p><p>The man increased his grip on Maggie and she was sure there would be a bruise there later. “Sir I will do everything I can but right now you need to let go of my arm.”</p><p>Maggie gave him a deathening glare and he reluctantly let go of her arm.</p><p>Dr. Lin started shouting orders at other nurses and started to assess the damage done to the woman, “Definite spinal fracture, possibly a break. Air is not reaching to her lungs, heart rate is low. Pupils are unresponsive, we need an  X-Ray room prepped and an ultrasound monitor ready stat!!” </p><p>Maggie started to push the woman down the hall and into a room where nurses were getting the last of the tools prepped. </p><p>Maggie inserted a breathing tube into the woman’s mouth, down her throat, and began pumping so that air could reach her lungs. </p><p>Maggie, not knowing the woman’s name, whispered to her, “It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. I’m going to help you and your baby…” Maggie stood and shouted to her assistants, “Were going to move her on 3...1, 2, 3!!!” </p><p>In unison, Maggie and four other nurses lifted the woman onto the X-Ray table. In a matter of seconds, her belly was covered with the lead blanket, everyone stood in the other room, and the machine was on. </p><p>No longer than thirty seconds later, Maggie was able to detect that the woman in deed have a broken neck, other broken vertebrae, three broken ribs, and multiple internal bruises. </p><p>This was a lot more damage than just falling down the stairs. Maggie immediately thought of how forceful the man's grip on her was. </p><p>Rushing out of the room, she urged a nurse, “Go talk to the husband. Get as much information about him, his wife, and the situation as you can!” </p><p>The male nurse rushed about and met the man outside. </p><p>Two doctors, supported by Maggie and two other nurses, once again lifted the woman off of the X-Ray table and a nurse began cutting open her shirt while another was pushing oxygen into her lungs. Maggie started pressing buttons on the ultrasound machine, and poured gel onto the enlarged stomach. By running the camera over the gel, she saw that the baby’s breathing was greatly labored, and the baby boy was clearly distressed. </p><p>Unless they could get the mom out of surgery AND successfully work on the baby, there’s no way he could survive much longer. </p><p>Maggie softly shouted to the other nurses and doctors, “We need to get her to the prepped OR right now!” </p><p>Multiple people started wheeling the woman out of the room on the bloodied stretcher and into the OR, Maggie closely following behind. </p><p>As soon as they hooked the woman up to the heart monitor, the beeping began rapidly sounding. </p><p>Maggie shouted and began chest compressions, “She’s crashing! Get me the AED!”</p><p>A nurse ran next to her with a defibrillator, ready for further instructions. The mom wasn’t responding to Maggie’s chest compressions.</p><p>Maggie stepped back, making room for the nurse with the defibrillator and ordered, “Now!”</p><p>The nurse yelled, “Clear!” And placed the pads over the woman’s chest, forcing her upper half to jolt up.</p><p>No response. The nurse yelled again, “Clear!” </p><p>Everyone stood, watching the heart monitor, in silence. Still no response. </p><p>Maggie shouted at the woman holding the charged pad, “Again!”</p><p>The nurse obliged, “Clear!”</p><p>No response. The mother was gone, and there was nothing more for Margaret Lin to do. Her first patient, dead at her hands. </p><p>Panicking, Maggie once again applied gel to the deceased woman’s stomach and began rotating the camera around her tummy. </p><p>The baby. He was crashing too. His body was failing on him. </p><p>Dr. Lin started grabbing surgical tools whilst putting on a fresh pair of latex gloves. Once she had everything in had, she said, “We need to operate on the baby, he’s crashing. How many weeks is she along?” She asked one of her assigned nurses.</p><p>“34 weeks!”</p><p>Maggie thought for a moment. The baby will be delivered prematurely. But they could support him better if he was born rather than living inside his dead mother. </p><p>She made a decision, “We need to remove the baby via c-section and operate on him.”</p><p>Nurses began moving and getting supplies ready for the baby once he left his mom, prompting Maggie’s decent with the scalpel into the woman’s stomach.</p><p>After moments of creating a large incision on the mother’s belly, Maggie made her way through other layers of fat and tissue, finally reaching the uterus. </p><p>Seconds later, Maggie removed the baby who was barely breathing, inserted a tube down his throat and began pumping the air bag. </p><p>“He’s not taking in oxygen...He’s not breathing! We need to start CPR!” Maggie shouted towards the other nurses, placed two fingers on the baby’s chest and lightly began compressions.</p><p>Everyone stood in silence as they watched the doctor operate on the infant. </p><p>Maggie broke away from chest compressions and placed her right ear to the baby’s chest, listening, hoping, for any sign of life. </p><p>Nothing. Maggie continued the pattern of chest compressions, and listening. </p><p>Over and over again, but still nothing. Over and over again until one of the nurses had to pull Maggie off of the child who lay lifeless on the operating table. </p><p>Dr. Lin slowly backed away from the table, and let tear after tear fall down her face. </p><p>No, it was too much for her. Too much like losing her baby. Too much for Maggie to handle. Too much….Too much….</p><p>Maggie sank to the floor in the dimmed OR room. </p><p>A nurse put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, but she sank out of it. </p><p>Maggie started fading, not listening or watching anything that was going on around her. </p><p>She registered her girlfriend's name which was spoken by one of the nurses, “Dr. Katz, we need you to come down to OR room 104, it’s Dr. Lin, I think something’s wrong.” The nurse called Sydney through her com. </p><p>No more than two minutes later, Sydney Katz opened the OR room to find three nurses cleaning up the room and a doctor hovering over Maggie, who was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room. </p><p>She rushed over to her girlfriend who was mumbling inaudible words. Speaking to the doctor, Sydney questioned, “What happened?”</p><p>The doctor clarified placidly, “We were operating on a pregnant mother, she died and so Dr. Lin gave her a c-section. The baby passed moments after he was removed.”</p><p>Dr. Sydney Katz took the place of the composed doctor, and kneeled next to Maggie. Affectionately, she rubbed Maggie's shoulders; which were wrapped around her head; with her hands. </p><p>Relaxing in her touch, Maggie didn’t pull away. Rather, she knew exactly who was with her without even looking up from her tangled body.</p><p>Sydney soothed her girlfriend, “Hey Mags. It’s okay...Everything will be okay. I’m here.”</p><p>Looking up from her lap, Maggie met Sydney’s eyes, “Why?”</p><p>Sydney, staying strong for her lover, comforted the shaking woman, “Oh honey, it’s okay.”  Silently, Sydeny questioned, Why would Maggie break now? She’s been around so many traumatic things, what made this case different for her?</p><p>Maggie’s cries had stopped minutes ago, but she still remained curled up in her girlfriends arms.</p><p>After five minutes of Sydney holding the taller girl in her arms, Maggie stood, with the help of her girlfriend. </p><p>Sydney, not wanting to aggravate the younger girl more, asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Luckily Maggie hadn’t kept crying. Instead, she nodded and replied, “Better. You didn’t have to come all the way down here.”</p><p>Sydney, as if in shock at what the woman had just said, nearly gasped, “Of course I did. You’re my number one. I will always be there to support you, no matter what. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Sydney offered her hand to Maggie.</p><p>Maggie smiled at her girlfriend, took her hand in her own, and started to walk into the other room where they had a sanitation station. Sydney helped Maggie out of her bloody disposable scrubs and watched as she washed her hands. </p><p>Maggie sniffled as she frantically scrubbed the blood off her fragile hands. Sydney noticed her agitated state, grabbed both of Maggie’s hands, and began scrubbing. </p><p>Dr. Katz’s presence filled Dr. Lin with relief. Such a small gesture as rubbing her hands clean meant the world to Maggie; knowing that Sydney would always be there for her, and Maggie would always be there for Sydney; their love was true and infinite. </p><p>Once Maggie was all cleaned, she composed herself a minute more.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Sydney asked. Maggie, as the surgeon, had to inform the woman’s husband of her and their son’s status. One of the hardest things to do in the medical field. </p><p>Maggie closed her eyes and nodded, following Sydney as she turned away from her and stopped at the door to the hall. </p><p>Confused, Maggie was going to question why her girlfriend had stopped, but then, Sydney turned towards her and planted a sweet kiss on Dr. Lin’s lips. Maggie reciprocated the kiss, and moments later, they broke apart. </p><p>Maggie was filled with ease. Well, as much ease as she could get. The two women mutually smiled at each other, however Maggie’s smile was more defeated than ever. </p><p>They exited the door together, side by side, like a power-couple. Making their was to the ER waiting room, Maggie scoured the room for the husband. She immediately spotted the man who was frantically trying to get a nurses attention. </p><p>“Excuse me??? Can anyone help me??” The man grabbed onto a nurse walking by with full force, scaring the woman half to death. “Thomas! Beth Thomas, WHERE IS SHE?!”</p><p>Maggie knowing first hand at how strong the man was, ran over to him and touched his shoulder, followed by Sydney close behind her. “Mr. Thomas?” She picked up from when he was nearly shouting at the nurse. </p><p>Mr. Thomas let go of the nurse and faced Maggie, “Yo-You operated on her? Right?” Maggie nodded and was about to continue when the husband directed his attention towards Sydney, “Who are you? Where’s my wife?”</p><p>Sydney, who remained composed through the ill-willed man’s tone, answered, “I’m Dr. Katz. I am another OB/GYN doctor here. However I didn’t operate on your wife.”</p><p>The man looked back and forth between the two doctors, “Well? How’s my wife?”</p><p>This was Maggie’s cue. “She was faced with many broken vertebrae, broken ribs, internal bruising, and-” </p><p>She was about to continue but Mr. Thomas cut her off, shouting, “Answer me Dammit! Where is she??”</p><p>Maggie took mili-step away from him, startled by his temper. Maggie felt herself starting to tremble, though not visible to Mr. Thomas. </p><p>However, Sydney noticed and was about to step up for her, but Maggie continued, “I did everything I could Mr. Thomas. She and your son didn’t make it through surgery.” Maggie’s breath grew shaky, however she remained professional, holding it in until she could cry in the comfort of their home. </p><p>“Sh-She’s... gone? My son... Gone?” His eyes grew watery. He rubbed his reddening face in his calloused hands. </p><p>After a minute, slowly and viciously, he raised he head from his hands. His eyes were teary, but he showed no sadness in his eyes, only resentment. Towards Maggie. </p><p>“YOU!!!” He began shouting and pointing a finger at Maggie, “You did this to HER!!!! You killed my wife and son!!!! You left me with no one!!! You’re a murder!!! You shouldn’t work in the hospital where you’re supposed to SAVE lives, not kill-“</p><p>Sydney stepped in, “Hey! Back off. You don’t get to talk to her like that. She did all she could!” </p><p>As the man kept inching closer and closer to Maggie, she felt trapped. Like she was suffocating. </p><p>Discreetly, Dr. Katz called security, who audibly made their way down the hall. </p><p>As Maggie was forced against the wall by the creeping man, Sydney stepped in front of her, creating a barrier between her love and the madman, “You need to step away from her right now!” </p><p>“Step aside.” Thomas looked past Sydney, his eyes locking with the frightened Maggie’s. </p><p>Sydney didn’t back down though, “Step away from her NOW.” </p><p>Just as he was about to close in on the two ladies, two security guards grabbed the man by both arms, dragging him away. </p><p>He screeched and fought against the men, “You won’t get away with this Dr. Lin!!! You’ll pay for killing my family!!! It’s their blood on your hands!!!” Inaudible to everyone around him, he whispered to himself, “And your blood will be on my hands…” </p><p>After he was escorted outside the building to be watched by the security guards, and to have a discussion with one of the other surgeons operating on his wife, Sydney turned to face Maggie who was tilting her head towards the floor. </p><p>Sydney quickly grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, nearly dragging her to a supply closet near by. </p><p>As soon as Sydney got them both into the vast space, she shut the door and immediately latched on to Maggie for dear life. </p><p>As soon as Maggie felt the embrace, she collapsed to the floor, and she began bawling her eyes out; sobbing into her girlfriend’s neck. </p><p>Sydney whispered in her ear while rubbing her forehead, “Sshhh. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. He won’t ever hurt you baby.”</p><p>Maggie and Sydney stayed in the closet for what felt like an eternity. However, it was more like 20 minutes. Sydeny held Maggie until her cries had subsided. Until she was no longer shaking. And until she was strong enough to get up off the floor. </p><p>*Present Day, 3 Days Later*</p><p>Maggie awoke with a gasp and frantically looked around her, only to find a sleeping Sydney laying beside her. She looked around their room. Nothing was different, nothing was threatening her, and nothing had woken her up. Besides her nightmare. The same nightmare  she’s had for three nights in a row: </p><p>The nightmare of her two deceased patients. The mother, and the baby. The hell starts with Mrs. Thomas crying after finding out her baby died, and when the mother finally stops her screeching, she transforms herself into Maggie. Maggie holding the dead baby in her arms, weeps, and pleads for her baby to be alive. Yet no one can hear her, and the baby remains asleep. The dream always ends with Mr. Thomas attacking Maggie; kicking, screaming, punching, threatening the woman, who ends up lying lifeless on white tile surrounded by white walls, with white lights…..until nothing. </p><p>After the night terrors end, she is awoken by a gasp, her gasp, and further leaves her sweaty and frantic. </p><p>Each time Maggie woke, Sydney had gotten up, comforted her, and coaxed her back to sleep; but this night, she remained sleeping. Most likely from how exhausted she was after working a 15 hour shift the day before. And she deserved the sleep. </p><p>Maggie watched as her girlfriend’s breathing remained steady. She watched her beautiful eye lashes flutter, and how her mouth opened ever so slightly. Maggie admired her for minutes, until finally, she layed back down and drifted off into a light sleep. </p><p>*The Next Morning*</p><p>Afraid of what lies within her slumber, Maggie forced herself awake. She first noticed the clock, which read 6:17 AM. Their alarm goes off in 23 minutes, meaning Maggie could either go back to sleep, get up, or stay in bed and watch her girlfriend. </p><p>Even though option three sounded the most pleasing to her, Dr. Lin eased her way into a sitting position on the bed, stretched, and crawled out of their comforter. </p><p>She swiftly got dressed for the day in her scrubs, tennis shoes, and lab coat. Before she did anything else, she brushed up and made her way to the kitchen. Sitting at their slick island, Maggie contemplated what she would make for breakfast. Of course a fresh pot of coffee for both women. Possibly some eggs since that is something substantial Sydeny could eat.</p><p>Maggie stood, made her way around the island, and began preparing the ingredients needed. </p><p>Moments later, while the eggs were sizzling, Maggie turned on the coffee machine, letting the coffee grounds seep for two minutes. </p><p>“Hey you.” </p><p>Maggie looked up to find Sydney, in her pajamas, leaning on the doorway watching her. “Morning.” She smiled and started pouring coffee into their mugs.</p><p>Sydney made her way around the island and up to Maggie. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and rested her head on her back; hugging her from behind. </p><p>Maggie released tension she didn’t even known she was holding on to. Sydney’s touch calmed her. Soothed her. Made her feel like she was at home and safe.</p><p>Sydney noticed her tension at first and asked, “Hey...Are you okay? You’re stiff.”</p><p>Maggie turned to face her, smiling with her eyes, “Yes.”</p><p>Sydney wasn’t convinced. Realising she hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night, she questioned, “No nightmare last night?” </p><p>Maggie took a deep sigh and gave her girlfriend a crooked smile, “Nope.” She lied. Yet somehow she couldn’t bring herself to tell Sydney the truth. </p><p>Sydney, unbeknownst to what actually happened, smiled and rubbed her girlfriends arms. She made her way over to the stove where the eggs were done cooking. Dr. Katz turned off the stove, took out two plates, and dished up the eggs. </p><p>Maggie, watching Sydney’s every move, told her, “I’m actually not hungry.”</p><p>Sydney chuckled, not taking her eyes off the task at hand, “You? Not hungry?  Since when?”</p><p>Maggie inched herself up onto the island, so she was sitting on the counter, “Since 20 minutes ago. When I woke up. I’m just not hungry.” Maggie took her warm mug into her hands and began sipping the bitter drink. </p><p>Sydney, growing suspicious of her girlfriend, turned to her and tilted her head, “What’s going on Mags?”</p><p>Maggie, overwhelmed, fumbled, “No-Nothing’s wrong, I’m just not hungry.”</p><p>Maggie hopped off the counter top, swiftly placed a kiss to the top of Sydney’s forehead, and headed into their bedroom to continue getting ready for the day. </p><p>Sydney stood in the kitchen, watching Maggie, and began to eat her eggs. </p><p>*Maggie and Sydney Arriving to Work at 7:52 AM*</p><p>“So do you want me to pick up anything for lunch later? I have a pretty mellow day.” Sydney asked her girlfriend who was in the passenger seat staring out the car window, but she received no answer. “Maggie?”</p><p>Maggie jolted by the sound of her name, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” </p><p>Sydney, knowing something was wrong with her girlfriend, but deciding not to press her before work, repeated, “I said that I have a mellow day and could pick up anything for lunch. Any requests?” </p><p>Maggie thought for a moment and said, “Chinese sounds good.”</p><p>Relieved that her girlfriend wanted to eat something, Sydney let out a sigh of relief, “Okay sounds good. I’ll pick up lunch and meet you in the break room at 12:45?”</p><p>Maggie looked at her girlfriend with tired eyes and nodded. </p><p>As they pulled up to work, parked, and headed inside, both women noticed it was a quiet day. Not many people roamed about the lobby, cafe, or even on the upper levels. </p><p>Maggie stood in shock, “Umm, where is everyone?”</p><p>Sydney looked around, “Must be a quiet day today,” She turned to face Maggie, grabbed her hand, and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on the other doctor’s lips, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Maggie watched lethargically as her girlfriend strode up the stairs. After a minute, she sighed and trugged to the ER. </p><p>*Two Hours into Maggie’s shift*</p><p>It was extremely quiet in the ER. A few broken bones, chest pains, and skin infections, but nothing serious or too exciting, and there couldn’t be more than 10 people there. </p><p>Maggie stood at the front desk for a moment, then found Alex Reid who was walking into the space talking with a coworker. “Woah. Where is everyone?” She chuckled as Maggie started walking towards her. “Hey you, how’s it going?”</p><p>“Oh it’s going. Slow, but going.” Maggie joined the two doctors in their chat. “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Dr. Reid answered, “Mr. Thomas? Whose wife and baby passed away the other day?” Maggie nodded in response. How could she forget? “Well the police thinks he abused his wife. Often too. But since there’s no evidence or witnesses, they can’t press charges.”</p><p>Maggie could automatically tell by the way the man grabbed her arm that he used his strength dominantly against the woman. And through the extent of her injuries, she was clearly abused. </p><p>Maggie questioned, “Wait, but her X-Rays and imaging showed extensive bruising and fractures. And a regular trip down the stairs couldn’t do all that. They can’t use that?”</p><p>Alex shook her head, “Nope. I don’t know why but they said they couldn’t use those images to process anything. Of course everyone already knows he abused her, but the police haven't done anything.”</p><p>Maggie thought for a minute as she walked with the two doctors down the corridor. How could they not charge the man? He was clearly hurting her. And even if he wasn’t, he used force to grab Maggie and another nurse. What was their deal?</p><p>“You okay Dr. Lin?” The other doctor asked her. </p><p>She looked up from the white tile floor and answered, “Yes, just thinking.”</p><p>Alex turned toward the other doctor, order him to check on a patient, and turned to face Maggie. “Okay Mags. What’s up?”</p><p>Maggie sighed, “I just can’t get that family out of my head. The whole incident with Mrs. Thomas, and the husband. He was so ...off.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Yeah, I understand. Listen, I’ll be down here for a bit today since it’s pretty mellow. I have surgery later, but in the meantime, why don’t we go check on some patients?”</p><p>Maggie smiled and nodded to her. </p><p>They made their way over to a patient who was sitting on a stretcher when an alarm sounded. An alarm Maggie has never heard before. And alarm repeating: “This Is Not A Drill” over and over again until that was all Maggie heard. </p><p>Fear struck the two women. Alex started running patients into a secure room in the back while Maggie made some calls. </p><p>“What is going on??” She asked someone who picked up the phone.</p><p>“I don’t know! Someone sounded the alarm and we haven’t heard anything else!”</p><p>Maggie hung up and started to page Sydney when she felt something hard push up against her back. </p><p>“Hello Dr. Lin…Remember me?” </p><p>Maggie’s heart dropped. The villainous sound of a man’s voice shook her. </p><p>Discreetly, she sent her page. Maggie started to shake as she slowly raised her arms in the air and turned towards the harsh voice. </p><p>She met Mr. Thomas’s cold eyes. “Mr. Thomas, what are yo-”</p><p>“You know what I’m doing here. I did my research about you Margaret Lin. You deserve to die for what you’ve done.”</p><p>Maggie, with her hands still raised, started shuffling around the room.</p><p>Alex rushed out of a back room to get more patients inside, only to find Maggie with a gun to her chest. “MAGGIE!!”</p><p>Maggie looked at Alex with teary eyes, “Al-”</p><p>The deranged man shouted at Maggie, causing her to jump, “DON’T LOOK AT HER ...Look at me Maggie…Good girl…Now, we are going to-”</p><p>A second later Charlie Harris came running into the room shouting, “ALEX!!! Shooter!!” He was going to continue, but he saw the scene that lay before him.  “Maggie….”</p><p>The madman turned his head to face Charlie, yet his gun remained at Maggie’s chest. </p><p>Maggie got his attention again, “Mr. Thomas I-”</p><p>“Oh cut the crap Maggie. We’re past formalities, call me Owen. Now, as I was saying, we’re going to take a little walk.” Owen grabbed Maggie by the shoulder, using her as a human shield, and began walking away from Alex, towards Charlie. </p><p>Charlie, with his hands up, looked straight passed Maggie and at Owen. “Owen Thomas... You need to put the gun down now. You can’t change what happened to your family, and neither can Dr. Lin.”</p><p>Alex watched as they walked away, moving towards the nurses counter to page security; who should have already been down here by now. Charlie was backing to the side as Owen continued to move forward with Maggie, “I don’t care! She killed my family!!”</p><p>Maggie had a tear roll down her cheek, “I-Listen! You know I did everything I could, I tried so hard, but you did that to her not-”</p><p>Maggie was interrupted by a loud noise, followed by excruciating pain in her right lower abdomen. Her legs went limp, and she tried to fall, but Owen held her up, forcing her to stay up right. </p><p>Alex and Charlie both yelled for Maggie, but she couldn’t hear anything; only the ringing in her ears, and the cynical voice of Mr. Thomas. </p><p>“Like I said Maggie. I didn’t do anything to my family. You killed them…” Owen continued to push Maggie forward. </p><p>Her shirt was seeping with blood and her right leg was failing her, visibly dragging behind her. Her eyes were fluttering closed. </p><p>After Owen escorted Maggie past Charlie, they were met in the hospital entrance by multiple security guards. Police sirens were heard closing in from a distance.</p><p>Suddenly, all Maggie could hear was Sydney’s voice, “MAGGIE!!!”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes fluttered to where the sound was coming from. Sydney was rushing down the main stairs, pushing past security guards, and staring in horror at the two people. </p><p>As Sydney stared in terror, Maggie’s eyes grew wide, and a large smile drew on her face. “Sydney!”</p><p>Sydney made the mental note of excessive blood loss and Maggie’s bubbly  mental state. </p><p>One security guard, whilst holding his gun at the human shield shouted, “Drop the gun NOW!! We have you surrounded!! Let the doctor go!”</p><p>Owen smirked, “We are taking a walk, don’t disturb us!”</p><p>More guards started shouting as Owen kept walking, forcefully dragging Maggie, who’s eyes were closing for longer periods of time now. </p><p>Sydney started walking closer to the two, but was stopped by one of the guards. Sydney argued, “That is my girlfriend, DO SOMETHING!”</p><p>Three guards crept over to Owen and Maggie, causing Mr. Thomas to panic. His gun against Maggie’s left scapula started clicking. </p><p>“Don’t shoot!! You shoot and we shoot!!”</p><p>However the message didn’t make it to him. In a few swift movements, Owen fired his gun, released a limp Maggie; who collapsed to the ground; and aimed his gun at the officer closest to him. </p><p>Before he could complete his action, three guards shot at the widower, causing him to fall to the ground. Unmoving and unbreathing. </p><p>Multiple guards moved in on the dead man. Sydney bolted over to Maggie, followed by Alex and Charlie.</p><p>“Maggie!! No, no, no. Stay with me sweetie, stay with me Maggie. Please... Please baby…”</p><p>Charlie and Alex began examining her wounds and putting pressure on her bleeds while Sydney made sure her girlfriend stayed awake. </p><p>“Syd...I..I love you..” Maggie’s raspy voice let out a small cry. </p><p>Sydney let a tear fall from her eye. “I love you too Maggie. Ugh I love you so much. We’re going to help you, Okay? I promise we’re going to get you all cleaned up and I promise I will never leave you, do you hear me?”</p><p>Sydney waited for a response, but received none. Maggie’s eyes remained open, but she was unresponsive. </p><p>Alex calmly informed Sydney and Charlie,”We need to get her up to an OR stat. Her pulse is weak, she’s lost too much blood...She’s fading!”</p><p>Charlie didn’t hesitate. He scooped up Maggie in his arms and bolted up the stairs to surgical operating rooms. Alex and Sydney were close behind him. Tears streamed down Sydney’s cheeks while Alex pieced together all the symptoms Maggie showed before collapsing. </p><p>Right leg failing. Delusions. Extensive blood loss. Nerve Damage. What else ...What else?</p><p>Alex’s mind became foggy as she thought more and more about Maggie. Maggie, who was now lying in Charlie’s arms; weak and bleeding. </p><p>Seconds later, Charlie rested Maggie on a stretcher and wheeled her into a prepped, unused OR. Dr. Shahir Hamza was immediately paged and arrived in the OR in less than a minute, ready to perform surgery on Maggie. </p><p>Three minutes later, Dr. Shahir, Dr. Harris, and Dr. Miller began their operation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Two hours after Maggie’s surgery*</p><p>Shahir exited the operating room and was greeted by Sydney and Alex who ceased their pacing about the room. </p><p>Sydney’s shaky voice was the first to ask, “How is she?” </p><p>Shahir stared at the two women for a moment, fumbling with his face mask in his hand, he answered, “We got as many bullet and bone fragments out as we could. There was extensive nerve damage to her right leg, at this time we couldn’t repair it. Her left scapula completely shattered. She lost a lot of blood and was at risk of going into Hypovolemic Shock, but she’s clear from that now. Shards of her scapula penetrated her left lung, so her lung is damaged. We left those shards in; she’s too weak to undergo a longer and more punctilious surgery at this time. Her breathing will be labored and sharp ...We’ll need to complete the surgery when she regains some strength, but within 3 days or things could get worse for her. But for now, she’s stable” </p><p>Charlie and Zach emerged after Shahir gave his statement. Alex embraced Charlie in a hug, released, and stood side-by-side. </p><p>Sydney, trying to put all the pieces together in her head, questioned, “Wait, so her right leg is paralyzed? And what about her left scapula?”</p><p>Shahir, clarifying, nodded his head and answered, “We cannot repair the nerves in her leg at this time and her-”</p><p>Sydney cut him off, “I know, you keep saying that. What about her shoulder? What have you done about that?”</p><p>Alex reached for Sydney who was beginning to panic and enveloped her in a tight hug; unwilling her to escape.</p><p>Sydney succumbed to her embrace, wrapping her own arms around the older woman, and letting tear after tear fall. </p><p>Charlie went over to the two women and wrapped his arms around them, as if he was giving them a bear hug. </p><p>Zach put a hand on Sydney’s shoulder as she started removing herself from the group hug, “She’ll be okay. I promise.”</p><p>Sydney wiped a tear from her cheek, steadied her breathing, and said, “One of the biggest rules in our line of work ...Never promise the family you’ll save the patient.” </p><p>Sydney looked down at the floor tiles in sorrow. “Can I see her?”</p><p>Shahir answered, “She’s being placed into the ICU now. I’ll page you when you can see her.”</p><p>Sydney was about to shout at Shahir, but Alex grabbed her hand and started to walk her down the hall to the ICU. Of course Alex would let her see her. Why shouldn’t she see the love of her life when she needs her most? </p><p>The three men watched as the two doctors took off down the hall. </p><p>Zach turned to Shahir, “Be straight with me. What’s really going to happen to Maggie?” </p><p>Charlie faced Shahir as he sighed, “It’s unpredictable at the moment. She’s very weak and probably won’t be with it for the next couple days, even a week. We have to monitor her at all times. Her brain could face damage with the low oxygen intake and all the blood she lost. As of now, I don’t know what will happen to her.”</p><p>Charlie interrogated sternly, “But we will do the surgery in a couple days and see what’s going on, right?” </p><p>Shahir glances at the floor for a minute, then back at the two doctors in front of him, “We will see how she’s doing when she wakes up. Most likely we will do the surgery, but it depends on her state.”</p><p>Zach cut Charlie off, “But if we leave those shards in her, they will eventually kill her!” </p><p>Charlie walked towards the wall, slammed his fist in it, creating a dent. “This is bullshit. We have to do more for her! This is Maggie we’re talking about. She was just shot TWICE and is in critical condition.” </p><p>Shahir walked over to Charlie, placed a shaky hand on his shoulder, and sighed, “I know Charlie. I love her too. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she’s okay.” </p><p>Zach walked away rubbing his face; most likely to rid Maggie’s blood off his disposal scrubs by changing. </p><p>Charlie plopped on the chair closest to him, hunched over, and silently, he let two tears run down his face. </p><p>Shahir noted his emotional state and began to walk into the Operating Room to clean up. As he approached the door, he turned to Charlie and said, “I’m really sorry Charlie,” and began walking into the OR. </p><p>Charlie let another tear fall as he leaned his head back into the wall behind him. The older man stayed in this position for 10 minutes, reliving the incident that happened mere hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>*Alex and Sydney heading to Maggie’s ICU room*</p><p>The two doctors walked through the corridors swiftly, knowing it like the back of their hand, searching for ICU room 236.</p><p>Finally, they spotted Maggie through the glass windows. Sydney took off in a sprint, followed by Alex. </p><p>They entered the room and noticed just how many tubes, wired, and monitors were connected to the fragile woman. </p><p>Two IVs were placed in Maggie; one in her right arm, the other in her left hand; both inserting different liquids. A nasal cannula was covering her cheeks, making its way into her tiny nose. Her left chestal area, and left arm was wrapped in a thick layer of cream wrap, and over that, around her shoulder was a bulky, soft brace; which wrapped around her entire left scapula and down her arm which was propped up on a pillow. </p><p>Her right leg was slightly propped up on a pillow underneath the blanket, however her legs seemed the smallest and weakest they’ve ever been. </p><p>Even though her legs and abdomen were covered by a blanket, her operating gown exposed her right side, giving a visible view of cream wrapping and gauze all around her abdomen. </p><p>Sydney rushed over to her lovers side, softly picking up her right hand. “Hey Maggie, it’s me, I’m here baby.”</p><p>Nurse Jones, who Sydney has seen around before, stood in the room and mentioned, “I will be back to replace her IVs in about 45 minutes and I will periodically check her vitals. She should be awake in a little over an hour. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for her.” </p><p>The male nurse then exited the room, leaving the two women to sit with Maggie, who lays unconscious before them. </p><p>“How did this happen Alex?” Sydney questioned with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t even know how he got in here. There was security and then they just left.” Alex shook her head as she tried to piece together the possibilities. </p><p>“Is he dead?” Sydney looked at Alex as she asked. </p><p>“Sydney…” </p><p>“Is he dead Alex?” Sydney persisted. </p><p>Alex shut her eyes for a moment, then reopened them, “Yes, he is.”</p><p>Sydney nodded while looking at Maggie. With her job, she has to save people, and help those who sometimes don’t deserve it; like then Alex saved the bomber’s life. </p><p>But this was different. Sydney felt relieved that this man was dead. She hated him for hurting Maggie. Hell, almost killing her. He didn’t even deserve jail time. No. Sydney was glad we was dead. </p><p>Yet somehow, she didn’t feel better. As if Maggie was still in danger. Was she? </p><p> </p><p>*48 Minutes Later*</p><p>Sydney, who remained by Maggie’s side, was approached by Nurse Jones, “Dr. Katz, I’m here to change her IVs and check her vitals.”</p><p>Sydney answered without looking up at the man, keeping her focus entirely on Maggie, “Her heart rate and respiratory rate has slowed, but not by much. Her temperature is low from the blood lost. Other than that, everything has remained the same.”</p><p>Nurse Jones nodded his head in response and began applying new IV bags to the tubes. Once he finished replacing the tape covering the tubes on Maggie’s arm and hand, he began writing down numbers from all three different monitors, onto his clipboard.</p><p>“Have you seen Dr. Reid around?” Sydney finally spoke after minutes of uncomfortable silence. </p><p>Nurse Jones finished writing down the final measurement, turned to face Sydney, and answered, “She’s been on Level 3 operating. Do you need me to get her?” He asked politely.</p><p>Alex had left about 20 minutes ago to work on a few patients, as it was her duty. However, Sydney has been released for the rest of the day, and possibly longer, to stay with Maggie, watch over her, and help her if needed. Everyone knew about their relationship and Sydney was just starting to come to terms with people knowing her sexuality and being in an open relationship with another woman. Yet now they’re in this mess, and Sydney can’t bring herself to do anything but stay with Maggie and give her as much love as possible. </p><p>Sydney looked at Maggie, then back to Jones, “No. Just let her know I was looking for her when you see her next?”</p><p>The nurse started backing towards the door, “Of course.” He turned away, but only for a second before he turned right back around towards the two women. “Dr. Katz? I’m really sorry about Dr. Lin. She’s really strong. I have a feeling she’ll pull through.”</p><p>Sydney looked at Jones with teary eyes, “Thanks.” That was all she could say. Even then, what was she thanking him for?</p><p>Jones left the ICU room, leaving Sydney and Maggie alone. </p><p>Sydney, sitting in a chair directly beside her girlfriend, once grabbed Maggie’s hand in her own. “Mags... I love you, okay? I love you so much...a-and no matter what, I will never leave you. Ever. I promise. You just have to pull through for me, okay? Can you do that honey?”</p><p>Sydney, expecting no response, received one from someone at the door, “Sydney...She’ll be okay. She’s strong, she’ll pull through.” </p><p>Charlie approached Sydney who had tears streaming down her cheek. She sniffled and began wiping the water drops away, “Wh-Why did it have to be her? Sh-She’s not strong enough Charlie. She can’t-”</p><p>Charlie cut her off, “Hey...Sshh, sshh...It’s okay.” He walked over to her, enveloped her in a hug, “I know...She’ll pull through.”</p><p>After three minutes of Charlie hugging Sydney, Alex walked in, “Hey there you two.”</p><p>Charlie released his hold on Sydney, allowing Alex to wrap Sydney in one of her own.</p><p>Finally, they released. “How’s she doing?” Alex asked Maggie.</p><p>Sydney sighed, “Her oxygen intake and heart rate has slowed, and her temperature isn’t increasing. Other than that, she’s in the same state she was in before.”</p><p>Alex looked down at her watch as Charlie took a seat in the corner, “How much longer until she should wake up?” Alex asked.</p><p>Sydney was about to answer, but Charlie chose to respond, “Any minute now...But probably later because of her weak state.”</p><p>Sydney snapped, “Can everyone STOP mentioning how weak or strong she is?!”</p><p>The room grew silent. Charlie apologized, “I’m sorry Sydney. I wa-... I’m sorry.”<br/>
Sydney took a seat in her usual spot next to Maggie, and Alex joined Charlie in an open seat.</p><p>Sydney shook her head, “No, I’m sorry Charlie. I-I didn’t mean to snap…” It was true. Even Sydney had said that Maggie wasn’t strong enough to handle this, yet she couldn’t help herself from getting upset.</p><p>Alex and Charlie said at the same time, “Don’t apologize.” Exchanging glances at Charlie, Alex continued for him, “You don’t need to apologize Sydney. We’re here for Maggie and you. And you have every right to be upset with everything that’s going on.” </p><p>Sydney nodded as she placed her face in her palms and took a deep breath. “I just don’t understand why. And we should have seen the signs before then. He grabbed Maggie and a nurse before. He clearly pushed his wife down the stairs... I just don’t get how we couldn’t have seen this coming.”</p><p>Charlie stared into Sydney’s soul, “Hey. I know what you’re doing and you need to stop. You can’t blame yourself for what Owen Miller did. He was mentally ill and..UGH! I don’t even know anymore! All I know is that Maggie...Our Maggie, shouldn’t be here, like this. Not now or in a million years.”</p><p>Alex and Sydney both silently agreed with the man. </p><p>They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, until Maggie started waking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie’s waking up. An hour later than she should have, but she’s waking up. </p><p>The three doctors ran over to her side, Sydney the closest. </p><p>Maggie’s head turned ever so slightly, and slowly, she opened her eyes. She regained consciousness.</p><p>After Maggie finished struggling to wake, Sydney said, “Hey you.” She grabbed her hand in her own. </p><p>Maggie started at her for a moment, face unmoving, and finally asked, “Wh-What happened?” Her voice croaked and burned her throat, yet she managed to spill the question. </p><p>Sydney answered with saddened eyes, “You were in an accident. Shot, twice.” She adjusted herself from standing, to sitting on an empty space on Maggie’s bed. </p><p>“Will I be okay?” Maggie asked, her question coming out in a whisper. </p><p>Alex chimned in, “That’s for us to worry about, okay?” Alex places her hand to Maggie’s forehead and wiped a hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Charlie was the next to speak, “We’re doing everything we can for y-“</p><p>Maggie cut him off, yet ever so slowly and hoarse, “What is wrong with me?” </p><p>Sydney let a tear fall from her eye, “Nothing baby. You’re fine, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Maggie hadn’t answered. The room grew quiet for minutes. After closing and opening her eyes, Maggie asked, “What happened Sydney?”</p><p>Sydney looked into Maggie’s weak, teary eyes and responded, “You were shot twice. One in your lower right abdomen and one in your left shoulder…”</p><p>Charlie noted the piercing silence and asked the hurt woman, “Maggie?”</p><p>She looked at Charlie excruciatingly slow. </p><p>He continued, “How do you feel?”</p><p>Her brain function which was slow, caused her to pause for a minute and responded with, “Like I’ve been shot. Twice.” She chucked and winced; completely forgetting about her breathing, which was being pierced by shards of her shoulder blade. </p><p>Alex, already knowing the answer, questioned, “Are you in pain?”</p><p>Maggie glared at her for a moment and nodded. “Like I’m dying.”</p><p>Alex nodded. Her and Charlie began grabbing medicines, checking her vitals, and made a plan of action. When Maggie was just strong enough, probably the next day, they would operate on her. Shahir would place metal plates (depending on how many he determined fit) in her left shoulder. Then, he could hopefully try to repair the damaged nerves throughout her right leg. </p><p>Alex came back in from the hall while Charlie walked off into another room. Alex sat in the chair on the opposite side of Sydney. </p><p>Dr. Reid whispered to Sydney as Maggie closed her eyes, “I want to test a couple things really quick, is that okay?”</p><p>Is that okay? Alex was asking Sydney if it was okay. It hit Dr. Katz just then. Sydney was the only family family Maggie had. She had Alex and Charlie and her coworkers of course, but Sydney was different. Sydney was her girlfriend. The love of her life. They were family. And Sydney had a responsibility to her now. One to always be by her side and to always support her. </p><p>Sydney looked at Alex and nodded, making her way off the bed, which caused Maggie to opened her droopy eyes. Sydney made sure to stand no more than three feet away from her though. </p><p>“Okay Mags. I’m going to check a couple things really quick and Charlie will be back with some medicine and Shahir.”</p><p>Maggie gave Alex confused eyes, but questioned no further; accepting what the mother had said. </p><p>Alex clearered her throat, pulled the blanket off of Maggie, who was shivering. </p><p>Sydney hated the sight she saw. Maggie. Her Maggie hurt. So hurt. </p><p>Maggie’s leg was propped up on a pillow, wrapped by a large brace like cushion. It was perfect to hold Dr. Lin’s leg in place and to see what they had to work with. The dark blue cushion had openings over her shin, knee, upper thigh, and bottom of her foot; however it protected the sides of her leg from moving or causing any discomfort ...Not like she could move her right leg anyways. </p><p>Alex looked at Sydney, then at Maggie and ordered, “You tell me if you feel anything or any discomfort?” </p><p>Maggie looked at her leg in shock, however it wasn’t visible to outside eyes. Nevertheless, she nodded up at Alex. </p><p>Alex began running her finger lightly over the bottom of her foot. She looked up at Maggie who was looking at the ceiling, making no facial expressions. Alex picked up on that answer: Maggie couldn’t feel her foot. </p><p>Alex moved up to her shin. Once again, nothing from Maggie. Moving over her knee Alex looked at Maggie who, once again, made no signals that she could feel her knee. </p><p>Sydney and Alex made eye contact, both with fear driven eyes, as Alex moved her pointer finger lightly over Maggie’s thigh. </p><p>Finally Maggie looked at Alex, rising hope in the older doctor, but once Maggie made eye contact with where Alex has placed her leg, tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>Maggie, through tears, managed to shake her head in response. </p><p>Nothing throughout her foot, shin, knee, and know through her upper thigh. Nothing. Not a trace of sensing touch. </p><p>Sydney moves to Maggie’s right side and began wiping tears from her cheeks. “Hey...it’s okay, we’re going to-“</p><p>At this, Maggie spiraled, “My leg Sydney! I can’t move it or feel it. What if I can’t do my job? What if...What if I-“ </p><p>Sydney quieted the panicking woman, “Hey, don’t say that. You’ll get better. We’re going to figure this out, I promise.”</p><p>Maggie’s sobs quieted and Alex continued her test, moving her finger just below where her hip ends. </p><p>Maggie's eyes shot up to meet hers. “There. I feel that.”</p><p>Her hips. That was something. But also not a great sign considering that’s directly where the bullet had traveled, indicating there is clear and definite damage. Probably irreversible damage. No, they couldn’t think like that. Of course Maggie would get better. She had to. This was Maggie they were talking about. </p><p>Alex looked at Sydney and back to the teary girl, “Okay. That’s good Mags. Sydney come with me to talk to Charlie really quick.”</p><p>Sydney nodded, squeezed Maggie’s hand and stepped out of the room with Alex. </p><p>Charlie approached them moments later, “How is she?”</p><p>Sydney sighed, “She’s paralyzed from her right hip down her leg. She’s in a lot of pain, but she doesn’t seem loopy or out of it. But we need to get into surgery, the shards of bone are affecting her breathing a lot more now.”</p><p>Charlie nodded, “Think she’d be up for it this afternoon? We don’t have a very busy day so Shahir could operate.”</p><p>Alex took a deep breath, “Charlie. I think it’s necessary she is operated on today.” </p><p>Charlie nodded, understanding the implications Alex hinted at. If Maggie wasn’t operated on soon, she would face a lot more damage, maybe worse, if they couldn’t help her. </p><p>“We need to help her. Where’s Shahir?” Sydney questioned at the two older doctors.</p><p>“Right here.” Shahir quickly turned the corner, meeting the three doctors in the meeting. “How is she?”</p><p>Alex answered, “Not good. She needs to be operated on today. Her right leg up to her hip is completely paralyzed. Her breathing and mental state is decreasing. You should take a look at her.”</p><p>At that, Shahir swiftly walked into the ICU room. He walked up to Maggie who’s eyes were closed. She looked to be sleeping, but everyone knew she wasn’t. </p><p>Dr. Shahir spoke to Maggie, “Maggie. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Her eyes opened slowly, but she made no point to look at the neurosurgeon.</p><p>Shahir continued, “Maggie? Can you look at me please?”</p><p>About seven seconds later, she did just that. Maggie looked at Shahir, her eyes more droopy than before. </p><p>Shahir pulled out a medical flashlight from his coat and began examining her eye function. “Her eyes are barely responding. Her brain is slowing, we should get her into surgery now.”</p><p>Sydney hesitated, “What about her leg and shoulder?”</p><p>Shahir answered, “My main concern right now is her brain function. I will operate on her shoulder and leg, but her brain comes before the other two. Charlie, you and Alex go get an OR prepped for everything I need. Sydney, I need you to help me keep her listening.”</p><p>Alex and Charlie left the room, began ordering nurses around, and gathered supplies to be put in a new OR room.</p><p>Sydney watched as Maggie’s eyes remained fixed on Shahir, she seemed to never blink, and she wasn’t concentrating on anything. Almost as if she was staring off in the distance.</p><p>Sydney began making conversation with the distant woman, “Hey Maggie. I have a story to tell you, okay?”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes slowly trailed off Shahir, who was leaving the room to get ready to operate, and onto Sydney’s eyes. Maggie never seemed to concentrate on her, however she was looking at her girlfriend, which was great for both of their sakes.</p><p>Thus, Sydney continued, “The other day when we were working together on a patient, all I could think of is how we first became friends. Treating a pregnant mother, operating, and you being the cutest little doctor and I was your harsh mentor. It seems like we never treat patients together anymore, so when we were, it just brought back so many memories and I never want memories with you to stop. Ever. We have our whole lives together. And I want kids Maggie. And I know you do too.” Sydney scuffed, but Maggie remained staring at her love, “Maggie I want to marry you. You are the only person I’ve ever loved as much as I do. You are my world. So please, let’s start a family and get married and live our lives.” </p><p>Alex, who stood in the doorway gleaming, listening to her speech said, “You two would be wonderful parents ...Shahir, Charlie and the nurses are waiting for her. You ready?”</p><p>Sydney stood out of the chair she collapsed in, looked at Alex and sighed, “Yes.”</p><p>Together, the two women wheeled Maggie’s bed into a new operating room, handing her off to the two doctors and four nurses.</p><p>The room smelled of metal and sterilization, and was exceptionally quiet.</p><p>Shahir told Sydney, “It will be a few hours. I will let you know when we’re done and you can see her then. I suggest you wait comfortably in the lounge.”</p><p>Sydney nodded and was taken out of the room by Alex. The door shut behind them and just like that, the doctors began their operation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been almost two hours since Maggie’s surgery began. Two hours of Sydney pacing, sitting, shifting, and doing anything to help get her mind off of Maggie laying on the operating table being cut open. </p><p>Alex has been sitting with Sydney on and off. They made small talk, but mostly sat in silence. </p><p>Sydney stood out of her seat and began walking over to the OR room. </p><p>Alex tiredly questioned her, “Syd...Where are you going?”</p><p>Sydney turned to look at her. Desperate to see her girlfriend, but knowing it’s best if she didn’t replied, “Food. I haven’t eaten since this morning. I was going to pick Maggie and I up food but then this all happened and I-“</p><p>She was about to continue when Alex stood and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Hey it’s okay. Let’s go get food and we’ll come right back, okay?”</p><p>Sydney nodded and together they walked down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.</p><p> </p><p>*Alex and Sydney are back from eating food and 45 minutes have passed*</p><p>“It’s been two and a half hours Alex...Shouldn’t they be done by now?” Sydney began panicking, thinking the worst has happened.</p><p>“It’s okay Sydney. I’ve kept in contact with one of the nurses observing in the room, she’s doing fine.” Alex assured her.</p><p>They both sat in silence in the waiting room. Multiple other people were sitting, waiting to hear how their loved ones are. </p><p>Minutes later Sydney got up and started walking, “I’m going to watch.”</p><p>Alex followed, knowing there was nothing for her to say that would make Maggie sit back down. </p><p>They walked through the corridors to the OR rooms. Finally, they spotted Maggie being operated on through the glass window. </p><p>Sydney sighed, leaned on the small ledge leading up to the glass, and watched. Alex did the same, however she stood tall. </p><p>After ten minutes of watching the doctors operate, Sydney questioned the older woman, “Will she be okay Alex?”</p><p>Alex turned to look at her, “I hope so.”</p><p>Sydney persisted, “Alex. Will she be okay?”</p><p>Alex looked at the floor, “I don’t know Sydney. It’s unpredictable how she will come out of this surgery.”</p><p>Maggie thought for a moment, “Why is Shahir operating on her brain?”</p><p>Alex, not knowing the genuine answer, took her best medical guess, “She was experiencing motor function failure, I can only imagine memory loss, possibly the risk of brain damage because of cerebral hypoxia and I-“</p><p>Sydney stopped her, “Wait, she has cerebral hypoxia?”</p><p>“Well Shahir mentioned nothing of that but with the amount of blood she lost and how little oxygen she is receiving, I can only guess. But I don’t know for sure. I think Shahir is operating so she’s not at risk of brain damage.” Alex pieced her thoughts together. </p><p>“Well then why not give her medicine and the proper treatment before hand instead of going straight to surgery?” Sydney started getting upset. </p><p>Alex thought about making a joke like ‘maybe he was bored’, but realized that it wasn’t the time for humor. “I don’t know Sydney. He hadn’t said much. When you’re with Maggie later I will make sure to talk to him.”</p><p>Sydney nodded, “Thank you. I have questions so I will want to be there too.”</p><p>Alex nodded and once again, they both remained quiet. </p><p>Three hours and six minutes is how long Maggie has been in surgery. Three hours and six minutes to help the wounded woman. Three hours and six minutes of waiting, worrying, fearing for the doctor’s life. </p><p>Why was it taking so long?</p><p> </p><p>*Twenty-Two Minutes Later*</p><p>Sydney and Alex eventually found a place to sit down in the hall, close to Maggie’s operating room. </p><p>They sat in silence until a nurse came up to them, “Dr. Katz? Dr. Reid? Dr. Lin is out of surgery now. She’s being moved to ICU room 207, you can make your way over there now. Dr. Shahir is with her and would like to speak with you.” He directed his attention to Sydney when he emphasized you. </p><p>Was something wrong? Was Maggie okay? </p><p>Fearing something has happened to her, Sydney turned, not even acknowledging the nurse, and started making her way down the hall to the other side of the floor.</p><p>Alex thanked the nurse and trugged after the speeding woman. </p><p>Within thirty seconds, they both arrived at the room, meeting Shahir outside. </p><p>Sydney was shaking, “How is she?”</p><p>Shahir sighed, “She okay. Her brain operation went well, I was able to stop a bleed and stroke before it happened. I apologize for not giving you a warning about that, I saw it coming and I wanted to operate as soon as possible...As for her shoulder, I placed three metal plates around it and extracted the final bone fragments. Her left lung is releasing small amounts air and will need to be monitored and she will be given oxygen for a few days…” He looked at the floor before continuing, “I was able to repair one nerve in her leg. That should at least make her feel below her right hip. They were shredded and completely dismembered. I did the best repairing what I could. Overtime, she could regain more sensations, however it’s unlikely at this time…She should we awake in an hour or so. This operation will take a toll on her for a couple of days.” He started walking away but continued, “She will be okay though Sydney. I can assure you that.” He continued walking. </p><p>Sydney sighed, taking a minute to absorb all the information the man had just given her. Alex did the same. </p><p>Sydney walked in after composing herself and saw her girlfriend looking more defeated than previously. Her head was bandaged, and her shoulder had a new padding around it; one that was more secure. Her leg looked the same; small, weak, unoperational. </p><p>Yet somehow, through all the wires, machines, pain, and wrappings, Maggie looked calm. Peaceful almost. As if she were having a good dream and none of this had happened to her. </p><p>Yet it did happen to her, and her life would change in many ways. </p><p>*Two Hours and Eight Minutes Later*</p><p>OB/GYN Maggie Lin began to stir in the hospital bed. </p><p>Sydney Katz hadn’t left her side since she got out of her second surgery. Not to use the bathroom, not to get coffee, not for anything. </p><p>Sydney noticed Maggie’s slight movement and directed her full attention to the woman. </p><p>Maggie opened her weary eyes and looked around the room for a moment. “Where am I?”</p><p>Sydney, worried, answered her, “Hey love. It’s okay. You’re in the ICU at Hope Zion. You’re okay.”</p><p>Maggie looked at her in disbelief, “Am I?”</p><p>Sydney thought about lying to her, but they promised no lies, “You will be.”</p><p>Maggie groaned, “Stop tip-toeing. Just tell me.” Her raspy order struck Sydney, who wasn’t expecting that. </p><p>Nevertheless, she answered, “You have three metal plates in your left shoulder, had brain surgery, and you have extensive nerve damage to your right leg.”</p><p>Maggie looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes, clearly processing all the information she was just given, as if it were new to her; she must have not remembered their previous conversation about her injuries. </p><p>Maggie sighed, looked at her girlfriend, and said “Thank you.” </p><p>Sydney nodded and let out her feelings, “I thought you were going to die. I don’t think I would have been able to handle that. Seeing you being held at gun point, shot and bleeding out, it was too much. I can’t ever lose you Maggie. Ever.”</p><p>Maggie gazed into her eyes and pleaded, “Sydney stop….” She took a quick breath, “I’m not going anywhere. I love you Dr. Katz. So much.”</p><p>Tears weld in Sydney’s eyes, “Maggie. I love you more…” </p><p>Sydney got out of her seat and enveloped Maggie into a hug. One that was comforting, yet careful enough to not hurt the woman. She concluded her hug with a kiss on Maggie’s forehead, then one on her nose, and the last on her lips. </p><p>Maggie smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you read about Maggie's leg brace, imagine Raven Reyes's (The 100) leg brace. That's where I go the idea from.</p><p>Last chapter with a happy ending :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Two Days Later*</p><p>“Sydney! I told you I’m fine! I’m ready to get out of bed please!” Maggie begged her girlfriend/doctor (who isn’t actually her doctor) with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>It has been two days since Maggie’s surgeries and the attack on her. Two days of Maggie being cooped up in the ICU. Two days of Sydney caring for her— bringing her food, desserts, and entertainment from everywhere but the hospital; to Maggie’s liking. </p><p>Maggie has been sleeping often, stuck in bed or in her wheelchair if she desires to use the bathroom, and bugging her beautiful girlfriend. </p><p>“Sorry Maggie. You have to stay under observation until later today, then I can take you home. Doctors orders.” Sydney informed her as she walked over to Maggie’s machinery and checked everything for what seemed like the seventh time that day. </p><p>“Okay but you’re not even my doctor. And Dr. Sekara said I’m okay to go home!” Maggie through her good arm down on the bed in protest. She groaned at the exaggerated movement which caused her immense pain throughout her body. </p><p>Maggie tried to not let it show, however Sydney noticed and rolled her eyes, “Maggie! This is why we have to watch you.”</p><p>Maggie pouted, “Okay but no one else is watching me but you and you can watch me at home. I just don’t see why it’s such a huge deal!”</p><p>Sydney stopped her movements and glared at Maggie, “You don’t? Okay then let me refresh your memory. You were shot. Twice. You had two emergency surgeries. You can’t do anything with your shoulder or your leg, so—“</p><p>Maggie got over her speech, “Okay!!! I get it, thanks.” Maggie rolled her eyes, clearly upset, and looked anywhere but at Sydney. </p><p>Sydney sighed, her upset expression falling from her face, “I’m sorry Maggie. I-I just want you to be okay and safe and I just want to be there for you. Always.” She moved to sit beside her girlfriend. </p><p>Maggie’s eyes averted to Sydney’s, “ I know. I’m sorry too. I hate being cooped up in here and not doing anything.” </p><p>She sighed at looked at her leg. Her leg which was so useless now. </p><p>Sydney thought for a moment, then went out of her comfort zone, “Why don’t we make a deal? You stay until later tonight when I release you, and I take you on a stroll for an hour or so? Does that work?”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes lit up and a smile drew across her face, “Yes! That sounds great! Thank you, thank you, thank you.”</p><p>Sydney nodded, brought the wheelchair closer to Maggie, and began getting ready to move her. </p><p>Positioning her bed as far up as it goes, pulling off her two blankets, and getting pillows ready for her arm, Sydney finally said, “You ready?”</p><p>Maggie, with a defeated yet eager smile on, nodded in response. </p><p>Sydney gently moved Maggie’s legs off the side of the bed, letting her newly attached metal brace to dangle off as well. </p><p>While supporting her left should, which aches Maggie in every movement, Sydney guided Maggie over to the chair. Luckily it was parked close enough that Maggie didn’t have to slip down into the chair or make any harsh movements. </p><p>Not more than six seconds later, Sydney successfully got Maggie in her chair. </p><p>“Sydney! What are you doing?!” Alex’s voice screeched from the door entrance as she came rushing in. </p><p>Maggie let out a shaky breath, clearly in pain, but responded for Sydney, “We made a deal…”</p><p>Alex crosses her arms while looking at Maggie, “I wasn’t asking you. Sydney?”</p><p>Sydney sighed and looked at Alex, “I’m taking her on a walk. In return, she has agreed to stay until her final check later.”</p><p>Alex, clearly debating weather to get mad at Sydney or thank her, finally chose acceptance, “Fine. Well make sure—“</p><p>Sydney held up her hand, “Alex, I know how to take care of her, she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Alex took a long blink, but finally nodddd, “Okay. Thank you Sydney.”</p><p>Alex stuck her tongue out at Maggie and walked out of the room. </p><p>Sydney released a breath.</p><p>Over the past two days, Sydney and Alex have either been at each other’s throats or have been loving to one another. There is a steady in between, unless one of the women disagrees with the other. Yet both of them just want to help and be there for Maggie; that’s what they both remember at the end of the day, and that’s all that truly matters. </p><p>Sydney rearranged the pillows and wheelchair so that Maggie’s leg was flat in front of her and so that her shoulder was comfortably propped up. </p><p>Sydney moves behind her wheelchair and questioned, “You ready?”</p><p>Maggie took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah. Get me out of here.”</p><p>They both chuckled and walked out of the room. </p><p>*Walking Throughout the Court Yard*</p><p>The court yard was peaceful at 11:12 AM. Surgeons eating on benches, interns typing on their computers, and patients mossing about the garden. </p><p>Maggie is one of those patients. Being pushed in a wheelchair and visibly looking drained. Even being outside for mere minutes has been a lot on the young girl. </p><p>Yet she pushed through, as if this was for Sydney and not herself. </p><p>Maggie released a shaky breath, “Beautiful day.” And it truly was. The sun was out, it was a comfortable 74 degrees, cushiony clouds filled the sky, and birds happily chirped. </p><p>Sydney nodded, however invisible to Maggie, so she responded, “Yes it is….How are you doing?”</p><p>Maggie, being so stubborn, lied, “Good… It’s nice to get out.” So that part wasn’t entirely a lie, but she was feeling drastically worse than good. </p><p>Sydney, being her lover, sensed her lie and shook her head, “Maggie. Stop being stubborn. Why don’t we go back inside?”</p><p>Maggie, upset her girlfriend had been right, closed her eyes and nodded. </p><p>She let a tear slip from her eyes, and just as Sydney was trying her back around, she saw the fallen water droplet, and her heart sank. </p><p>She despised seeing her girlfriend so sad and hurt. But there’s was nothing more for her to do other than love her and be there for her. </p><p>And that was enough for Maggie. </p><p>*Back Inside Maggie’s Room*</p><p>It was 4:32 PM. Maggie has her (hopefully) final check with her doctor in 28 minutes. Then, she would be free from this prison. </p><p>Sydney was our getting her food, so Alex had offered to watch the exhausted woman. </p><p>“So what do you hate most about being stuck in this room?” Alex questioned her best friend, trying to get a rise out of her. </p><p>Maggie, greatly fatigued from her 15 minute outing five hours ago, opened her closed eyes and whispered, “Being stuck in this room,”</p><p>Alex chucked, “Okay smart-ass…What do you most look forward to when you get out?”</p><p>Maggie, with her head on her pillow, looked at Alex, “Everything.”</p><p>Alex, worried about her short responses and mental state, quietly paged Dr. Sekara. </p><p>Determined to keep her talking, Alex asked, “What though? Food? Sex? Reading? Sleeping?”</p><p>Maggie took a long blink and finally responded, “Don’t talk to me about my sex life Alex. I just want to be out of here.”</p><p>Alex sensed her agitation and frustration, so she bugged her more, hoping to get the girl to talk, “When are you and Syd going to have kids? Or is a pet coming first?”</p><p>Maggie looked away from Alex with furrowed eyebrows, allowing Alex to page Sydney and think of more questions to ask her. </p><p>After a minute, Maggie responded wuth her eyes closed, “Sydney doesn’t do pets. We want kids but I don’t think soon works for us.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Boy or girl?”</p><p>Maggie shook her head without responding. </p><p>Alex saw Dr. Sekara outside the door, so she got up, kissed Maggie on the forehead, and headed outside so they could talk in private. </p><p>“Dr. Reid. Is there a problem?” Dr. Sekara stood with his hands clasped, genuine concern rose over him. </p><p>“Dr. Katz took her out earlier for no more than 15 minutes. She’s been exhausted and loopy ever since. Do you think it’s just from over exhaustion or could there be another problem?”</p><p>Dr. Sekara looked puzzled for a moment, then headed into Maggie’s room. </p><p>Just as Alex was about to follow, Sydney rushed around he corner, “Alex! What is it? Is she okay?”</p><p>Alex, calm and collected filled her in, “She’s really loopy, clearly in pain, and overly exhausted. I’m worried something’s wrong, Dr. Sekara just went in there.”</p><p>Sydney panicked, “Oh no. Was it because of me? I just wanted her to be happy, I didn’t want to put her through that! Ugh. Of course you were right, I’m so sorry. I jus-“</p><p>Alex grabbedthe other doctor by her shoulders, “Sydney. It’s okay. It’s not your fault, so you hear me?...Now, let’s go get in there.”</p><p>Alex nearly dragged Sydney into the room where Dr. Sekara was kindly waiting for them. </p><p>“Okay. Hello Maggie. You ready to get out of here?” Dr. Sekara moved into her space, checking her vitals. </p><p>Maggie’s eyes slowly opened and she nodded her head as her response. </p><p>Sydney moved to be at her side with Alex close behind her. </p><p>“I’m going to say a few phrases and I want you to repeat them after me, okay?”</p><p>Maggie nodded at the doctor and waited. </p><p>“It’s late and rainy out. I will need a coat and umbrella to take a stroll.”</p><p>They all waited and finally, Maggie spoke, “I can’t take a stroll. My leg.”</p><p>Dr. Sekara looked at her, “Please repeat the sentence Maggie.”</p><p>Maggie persisted, “Do a new one.”</p><p>Sydney’s eyes grew wide, “Maggie...this isn’t a negotiation sweetie.”</p><p>Dr. Sekara spoke again. “I will do a new one, okay? What happy times they had together, dancing and singing. Please repeat that.”</p><p>Maggie smiled, “What happy times they had together….dancing… and singing.”</p><p>Dr. Sekara noted her long pauses, but took her accomplishment as a good sign. “Good. I have a couple more things to check and then we can talk about releasing you.”</p><p>The doctor began examining her right leg, her stitches in her lower abdomen, her shoulder plates, her stitches in her shoulder, her eyes, and all vitals. </p><p>From his stand point, everything checked out. “Maggie, it looks like you are good to go. Let me talk to Dr. Katz and Dr. Reid for a moment.” He guided the two ladies away from the patient. </p><p>“She checks out?” Sydney questioned wuth her hands on her hips. </p><p>Dr. Sekara replied, “Yes. However, she needs to be closely watched at home. She’s out of it a bit mentally, but there’s no reason for us to keep her here. She’s not in any danger or risk with her brain. As for movement, keep that to a minimum, only getting up to use the bathroom, and even then, she’s in the wheelchair. You know the drill, medicines, change her bandages, stictes, all that. Your place is easy for her to get around?”</p><p>Sydney nodddd, “Yes. We have a one story apartment. Everything’s easily accessible.”</p><p>Dr. Sekara nodded, “Good. She will need to be on bed rest for longer, however you feel is fit.”</p><p>Alex asked the question they have all been wondering, “Will she be able to go back to work?”</p><p>The doctor was quiet for a moment, “In time, when her shoulder, brain, and lungs heal, possibly. Her leg will be a challenge. I will have our medical team design a special brace for her, so hopefully she will be able to walk without a crutch or cane. That should be done in a couple weeks once I submit the design tomorrow.”</p><p>Both women nodddd and said in unison, “Thank you.” They looked at each other and smiled. </p><p>Dr. Sekara nodded, “I will have a nurse assist you and Dr. Lin out.”</p><p>Alex spoke up next, smiling, “Actually I will help them. I can’t have these two leave without me.” She winked at Sydney. </p><p>Dr. Sekara nodded and concluded with, “Great. Please keep me posted Dr. Katz, and you resume work in two days; I’ve extended your leave with the board. Have a good night.” He walked away thought another thought. </p><p>“That was nice.” Alex observed. “I wish the board gave me a leave.” </p><p>“Well you have to be dating Maggie for that.” Sydney proudly smirked at Alex who only shook her head. </p><p>“I’m going to get some of her medicines and other things she’ll need.” Alex walked away from Sydney who was entering Maggie’s old room. </p><p>“Hey you. Ready to head out?” Sydney asked. </p><p>Yet she didn’t get the answer she was hoping for. Maggie shook her head, saying no. </p><p>Sydney was puzzled, “What? Why?” She walked up to Maggie and sat on an empty space on the bed. </p><p>Maggie groaned, “Too much work.” </p><p>Sydney held back a chuckle, “Okay, well Alex and I will be doing all the work for you so you can sleep.”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes opened, “Really?” </p><p>Sydney let out her giggle, “Yes Maggie. You can sleep and we’ll do all the work do you. Okay?”</p><p>Maggie nodded and began shifting her legs so they were almost hanging off the bed. </p><p>“Woah there. We have to get you in the chair and wait for Alex.” Sydney stopped Maggie from moving anymore. </p><p>Just then, Alex walked in, “Okay Mags. You ready?”</p><p>Maggie nodded at her best friend and grabbed Sydney’s hand, almost frantically. </p><p>Alex has gotten all her medications and bags packed while Sydney stayed cling onto Maggie. </p><p>A few short minutes later, everything was ready to go. The two women helped Maggie into wheelchair and strolled out of the hospital. </p><p>Once they got to the valet parking, Alex tipped the man and asked him to retrieve Sydney’s car. In under four minutes he came back with her vehicle. </p><p>Alex looked at Maggie, “Okay Mags, you ready to finally go home?”</p><p>A weak smile drew across her face, “Mmmhhh.”</p><p>Sydney finished, “Okay let’s get you into the car.”</p><p>The two women, with the valet man watching, quided a loopy Maggie into the passenger seat. </p><p>Maggie squealed, “Shotgun!”</p><p>Sydney reached over and buckled her, making sure it was nice and tight, but as to not hurt her shoulder. “You’re already in it, you don’t have to call it, silly.”</p><p>Sydney checked Maggie’s leg, shoulder, pulse, and seatbelt once more; making sure everything was safe; and shut the door. </p><p>The valet man closed up the wheelchair and hoisted it into the back of Sydney’s SUV. </p><p>Closing the trunk, he said, “There you are doctor, have a good rest of your night.”</p><p>Sydney replied, “Thank you. You as well.”</p><p>Sydney and Alex walked over to each other and embraced one another in a hug; lasting longer than five seconds. </p><p>Alex whispered once their hug ended, “Keep her safe. Take good care of our girl.”</p><p>Sydney smiled and nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>Alex took a step back, getting ready to head back inside, “I’ll stop by in the morning and check in. Drive safe!”</p><p>As she began walking away, Sydney called to her, “Get some sleep!”</p><p>Alex gave her a thumbs up as she headed back into the large hospital. </p><p>Sydney made her way into the drivers seat and found Maggie fast asleep. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. </p><p>She thought ‘Oh Maggie. How are you so adorable all the time?....Let’s get your home love.’</p><p>And just like that, Sydney began driving away towards their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>*Two Weeks Later*</p><p>Maggie was back at work. Her shoulder in a sling now, but mostly it was all healed. The leg brace that Dr. Sekara had ordered specially for Maggie had come early, so Maggie was up and walking around with a limp. </p><p>Her new metal brace had a plate running from her lower calf down to the bottom of her foot, making it so she could walk without a flimsy ankle. The sides of her leg, right above her knee, her upper thigh, and the top of her foot had about an inch wide metal bar to keep everything secure and steady. Maggie has had the brace for two days now, and its held up great. Her paralyzed leg can now be used. </p><p>It was 5:36 PM. Maggie has had short shifts to ease her way back into work, shifts starting at 8 AM and ending at 1:30 PM; so she’s been off of work for 4 hours already. Sydney took her lunch break to drive Maggie home because even though she can walk (with a limp), Maggie cannot drive. </p><p>Getting bored waiting for Sydney to get home, Maggie slowly eased her way off their couch, making her way to the kitchen to make dinner. </p><p>It took her 10 minutes longer to prepare all the ingredients, however she didn’t notice. </p><p>She took a moment to breathe, and recognized how tired she was, so she took a seat on the island bar stool and closed her eyes. </p><p>What seemed like seconds later, but was actually 15 minutes later, Sydney walked in through the front door. </p><p>Maggie shot up, “Hey you. How was work?”</p><p>Sydney set her stuff down, nearly ran over to Maggie, and engulfed her in a bear hug, whilst placing little kisses all over her face. </p><p>“Long. Annoying without you.” Sydney released her and noticed all the ingredients laying in the counter, “Want me to make dinner?”</p><p>Maggie looked at the ingredients and back and her lover, “No. I can do it.” </p><p>She got up off the stool, but instead of heading around to the kitchen, she gently plopped in the couch. “On second thought, let’s just cuddle.”</p><p>Sydney smiled and gazed into her girlfriends eyes. After a moment of comfortable starting, Sydney made her way over to her girlfriend and sat on the couch. </p><p>Sydney got comfortable while Maggie sprawled herself all over her partner. </p><p>“I love you Maggie Lin.” Sydney said as she stroked her girlfriend’s soft brown hair. </p><p>“I love you too Sydney Katz.” Maggie mumbled as she slowly fell asleep. </p><p>The two women held each other in their arms for nearly the whole night. Maggie lightly snores while Sydney continued to stroke her hair. </p><p>Maggie was the best thing that ever happened to Sydney. Without a doubt. They were madly in love and had their whole lives ahead of them. They wanted to travel, move, start a family, get married….Get married. </p><p>They wanted to get married. Sydney wanted to marry Maggie. </p><p>Just then, Sydney nudged Maggie, waking her up, however Sydney knows she’s barely awake. </p><p>“Huh?” Maggie mumbled as he layed on top of her girlfriend. </p><p>Sydney’s heart was pounding so fast she was worried Maggie would feel it. </p><p>However, she overcame her worry, and the only feeling she experienced was love. Love for Maggie. Love for her girlfriend. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” </p><p>Maggie’s eyes jolted open and she sat up, “What?”</p><p>Sydney cleared her throat, “Margaret Lin, will you marry me?”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes flooded with tears and she nodded, pressing a heavy kiss into Sydney’s lips. “Yes...Of course!”</p><p>And in that moment, one of the most intimate moments they would experience, they fell in love all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>